shoresofwinterfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortress Sarwick
Fortress Sarwick lies to the east of the Wyvern's Pass on the banks of the River Ashrin. Once Frostkeep's only fortified position against the hordes of orcs, it has recently fallen into the hands of the old enemy once again after a crushing defeat. The fort is named after the legendary Frostkeep hero, Kalldor Sarwick, who is said to have single-handedly defeated an army of orcs at the site about 60 years ago. If it is true or not is disputed. The fort can cater for a garrison of up to a hundred soldiers comfortably, although it can double this size in times of crisis for brief periods only. Food storage is more of a problem than bedding - with the fort being so far from Frostkeep and the Wyvern's Pass often taken by the hobgoblin tribes, supplies are often unable to be restocked. Because of its' location, Fortress Sarwick is an excellently-placed choke point through which travellers from the orcish wastelands to the Shores of Winter (or vice versa) must pass. It is for this reason that the fortress is so often fought over, as the orcs need to keep it so that they might consider invasion upon the Shores. Battles Being located on the frontline to the orcish territory, several important battles has taken place here in-game. The First Battle of Sarwick The first ever event on the server took place at Fortress Sarwick. Svart Aere was one of the few player characters fighting alongside Frostkeep forces against the invading hordes of orcs. The Frostkeep forces and player characters lost the battle, and the orcs captured the fortress, setting the stage for several quests and events in a long running background campaign on the server. The most notable consequence of this battle was the first Battle of Frostkeep. The Second Battle of Sarwick After the orcs had been defeated at Frostkeep, they retreated back to Fortress Sarwick which was still under their control. Adventurers sneaking about the fort discovered that an approaching army of orcs were gathering and marching towards the fort from the eastern wastelands to reinforce the fort for another attack on Frostkeep. The adventurers reported this to Frostkeep Guard Captain Jando Hald and the Duke, and it was then decided that it was now or never to re-capture Fortress Sarwick before the approaching orcish army could reinforce the fort. While Frostkeep prepared for an attack on the fort together with the Knights of the Shores sent by Tarloc, adventurers and scouts from Frostkeep sneaked past the fort into orc territory to set up traps to delay the army. A few days later, the Frostkeep forces attacked the fort, led by Duke Deron Marlson, Jando Hald and local war hero Svart Aere. A few stealthy characters attacked the fort from within, by going through a hidden tunnel into the fort while the main force attacked through the gate by blowing it open with fireballs. The battle ended with Frostkeep capturing the fort, but just as they did, the orc army arrived on the other side of the Ashrin River and the half-orc General leading it challenged Frostkeep's bravest warrior to a duel on the bridge over the river. Since Jando, the Duke and Svart Aere were all badly wounded, the dwarven warrior, Boili Rockmug answered the call. If he won, the half-orc general promised that his troops would retreat, if not the fort would be attacked. After a long duel, Boili finally killed the general and the orcs turned and fled to the east. Apparently Duke Deron and the orc general knew each other, but it has as of yet not been revealed how. The Third Battle of Sarwick The orcish hordes remained quiet for a long time after their general had been defeated. Not until after the Red Star had passed would they try to attack Sarwick again. This time Frostkeep was greatly outnumbered after several attacks on Frostkeep by gnolls, hobgoblins and kobolds. A messenger from Sarwick informed Frostkeep of an immediate attack and Jando Hald, Castance Brinsen and a handful of adventurers left for Sarwick. On their way through the Wyvern's Pass the party was ambushed by orcs. Jando was wounded, forcing Castance to take him back to Frostkeep. The adventurers continued on alone to the fort, arriving just as the west gate was breached by orcs. The east gate had also been breached and the fort was almost overrun, with burning rocks raining down, launched from catapults across the river. Commander Dalek Ogderson and Battlepriest Taron Redblade both fell to the overwhelming hordes and soon there were just the Frostkeep volunteers left. The orcs wielded red glowing crystal hammers and shields, made from the Red Star fragments, and though the orcs were overwhelming and well equipped, the few defenders of Frostkeep fought valiantly and were at last victorious. After the battle a dark warrior appeared on the hill in the middle of the fort, revealing himself to be the one who had supplied the orcs with the weapons. Before disappearing in thin air, he told an invisible 'wizard' next to him that he 'now were on his own', the supposed wizard then apparently disappeared as well. Castance arrived later and healed those who could be saved. Some of the newly titled 'Heroes of Sarwick' then ventured into orc territory to track some prisoners the orcs had taken. The party only managed to save one woman and almost got killed themselves in the process, barely able to return to the fort in time before Castance Brinsen burned the bridge as promised. The Red Star weapons and shields gathered from the dead orcs were then taken and stored in the Tower of Frostkeep. Anny Shieldwall, a former guard of Tarloc and mercenary, who then joined the Frostkeep Guards, became the new Commander of Fortress Sarwick. The Six Heroes of Sarwick are; Skol Kneebreaker, Ewain Ó Ciardha, Lil, Gleniel Alkatar, Murick Swiftcloak and Evelina Arniman. The Fourth Battle of Sarwick Using shaman rituals to freeze a portion of the River Ashrin, the orcs' warriors were able to cross and descend upon the depleted garrison like the eclipse prior to the battle. Several soldiers from Frostkeep were present but, with all reinforcements tied up at the Ashrinhold over false information, most quickly succumbed to either the orcs or their artillery fire. Commander Jacob Pierce was wounded during the initial wave of enemies by a spear to the throat. Though he was carried away, the man died soon after, leaving Beron Smith as the only senior soldier to command the fort's defence. Unfortunately, Beron did not perform well as a leader, with more men slaughtered through poor or rash decisions. At this point, Ewain Ó Ciardha relieved the man of his command and led the haphazard defence of the fortress. Cornered by the encroaching horde, it was a great relief when reinforcements from the southern lands showed up in the form of a group of adventurers and some Knights of the Shores. These were: * Kamine Waynn * Rupert Mengovhen * Gilvia Fleetmoon * Thorwald Bladestorm * Isilwen Starshade * Mouse Swiftfoot * Gleniel Alkatar * Frogrim Thoringer * Ashan Deverly It is known that Vanah Serenamus and Rosaline Banick also travelled north from Ashrinhold, but remained to bolster the defense in Frostkeep in case of a breakthrough by the enemy. With the help of the adventurers and the knights, the fortress was retaken briefly. And then the war drums began again. All that were still alive began preparing for a retreat towards Frostkeep after the remainder of the horde - easily two or three times the number in the first wave - began to march forwards. Beron Smith was killed after he was caught in the chest by a crossbow's bolt, while Keera Thornwarder was last seen near the eastern gate just before the horde broke through. She has yet to be seen alive... Although recent, this battle was overshadowed by the invasion of Frostkeep. Inhabitants With the orcs in control of the fortress, there are no friendly characters stationed in the garrison. See Also * The Orcish Wars: Summarised History Category: North